Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a power converter and a power conversion system.
Description of Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-272559, a collector box for a solar power generation system, in which a collector switch and input switches are arranged, is described. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.